


Erasing the Past (Together)

by komaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: Komaeda stays, and Naegi leaves. Except, both of them left where they were supposed to be.(sort of an alternate end for dr3, self-indulgent)





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: who wants more komaegi?  
> everyone: no more  
> me: here you go anyway
> 
> (you'll never be free because i'm planning a multi-chapter fic)
> 
> edit: another chinese translation by SylvianeDR. thank you again!! http://sylvianederais.lofter.com/post/2ee256_12be4322

"Why did you stay behind?"

"Why…?" Komaeda laughed, "Isn't it obvious already?"

"It's not a guessing game, Komaeda-kun." Naegi scowled, "It's a genuine question. Why did you decide to stay behind?"

Komaeda sighed, then smiled. "Because… I want to stay with you." He then blushed a bit, "Do you mind that?"

Naegi pauses for some time. "It just sounds a bit odd."

"A bit odd?"

"Why would you want to stay with me?" He asked, "I mean… I'm nothing to you—"

"I've liked you, ever since I first saw you." Komaeda answers, "Back in Hope's Peak. I wanted to talk to you, but I was in a rush."

"…" Naegi doesn't answer, "I don't like you, not in that way."

"It doesn't matter."

 

"Now that I told you, would you tell me why you left?" Komaeda asks with a smile, "What happened to all of them?"

"…" He reluctantly answers, "They're deciding on bringing back Hope's Peak. I was asked to be the principal."

"Why didn't you?" Komaeda asks, "It fits you."

"I don't think I've ever liked it." Naegi answers, "It was corrupt. Everything was corrupt. You could say I'm a bit tired of it, being the Hero."

"…"

"…Don't you hate Hope's Peak, Komaeda-kun?" Naegi asks, there's a joking tone in his voice, "Would you take over as the new principal?"

"No one would want that…" Komaeda laughed awkwardly, "After all, the world hates me, for being a remnant of despair."

"Then why did you decide to stay?" Naegi asks, a bit confused, "Wouldn't it be better if you left with the others?"

"They don't need someone else." Komaeda hummed, "They don't need one with bad luck, you know?"

"I wish you could've gone with them." Naegi sighs, "They're your classmates."

Komaeda didn't speak.

"Why are you so persistent to sticking with me?"

"Because I like you." Komaeda answered again, "It makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Not really… I can't get why you would like me." Naegi answered, still confused, "I mean… if I was your hero, then you shouldn't do so, because I'm not one anymore."

"I love Naegi Makoto-kun." Komaeda answers, "Not the Super High School Level Hope. Just Naegi Makoto-kun."

"I was never Super High School Level Hope in the first place." Naegi answers, "I was just me— Wait… how did you go from 'liking' me to 'loving' me?"

"It's simple." Komaeda laughed, a faint blush on his face, "I liked you for so long, so I love you now."

 

"You're odd..." Naegi sighs, "What are you planning then?"

"Huh?" Komaeda asks in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You've never thought about your future?!" Naegi exclaims, too taken aback by Komaeda's question, "You mean… you didn't really think about it?"

"I'm just going to do what you do." Komaeda states, "After all, I'm going to stick around you!"

"But isn't there anything you want to do?" Komaeda shook his head, "Nothing…?"

"Nothing."

"Komaeda-kun… you really don't know what to do with your life, don't you?" Naegi sighed, "Someone should have an idea of their future—"

"The doctors have always said I didn't have much to live." Komaeda smiles, "That's why I gave up on my future."

There's silence. An awkward pause.

"You didn't know that?" He laughs a little, "I don't know how much time left, so I've always thought it didn't matter."

"I'm sorry." Naegi answers quietly, "It should matter though, you should know what you want to do."

"There's something I want to do." Komaeda hums a bit, "If it goes against your wishes, I wouldn't act on it though."

"What is it?"

"I want to become a florist." He answers cheerfully, "I've always wanted to be a florist."

"That was… unexpected." Naegi laughs, a bit shocked, "I thought it'd be something else…"

"Like what?" Komaeda asks in a perplexed tone, "Did you think it was something illegal?"

"No… just something that fits your status as someone who has lots of money." Naegi blushes a bit, "Like a business man… or a company owner… something like that."

"I don't want to be someone special." Komaeda laughs, "It's too much work."

"You did become someone special, though." Naegi says, his voice is bittersweet, "I mean, the whole world hates you."

"And the whole world loves you."

"I just want to be who I was before."

 

"Is that what you're aiming for?" Komaeda asks, "Do you just want to be an ordinary person?"

"Not just that." Naegi shakes his head, "I want to open a sweets shop."

"Is that all?"

"I also want to be in contact with my friends."

"…"

"I want to live with you, then slowly fall in love with you—"

"You want too much…" Komaeda interrupts him, "It's not good, to be too selfish."

"I've never got to have it as a hero, so I could have it right now."

"What are you going to start with, Naegi Makoto-kun?"

"For you to stop calling me with my full name."

"…"

"It's not that difficult."

"Alright, Makoto-kun."

"Do you want something from me?" Naegi asks, "I asked too much from you, but do you want something from me?"

"Nothing much." Komaeda answers, "You staying with me is enough."

 

"If it's enough, then we should start."

"Start what?"

"Building our future, what else."

"Are you sure you're fine with it?"

"Leaving Hope's Peak behind?"

"Leaving everything else behind, restarting anew with someone you barely know."

"It's fine. It's not like I don't know you."

"You don't know me."

"You don't know me either, and you claim to be in love with me."

"…"

"…"

They both laughed.

"I do love you." Komaeda blushes, with a big smile on his face, "It's not just claiming."

"You need to tone it down." Naegi smiles, "I said that I wanted to slowly fall in love with you, but you're already making me fall for you."

"Should I feel sorry~?"

"Not really…"

"Then… let's go." One hand reaching for another.

A nod.

Two people join hands, erasing the past from their memories as they walk together.


End file.
